Nunta lor
by Ana-Maria-13
Summary: Neji si Temari urmau sa se casatoreasca desi neji o iubea pe tenten , cuplurile : sasuhina, shikaino (nu sunt personajele mele)
1. Chapter 2

Dupa cateva ore...

Ino si Hinata se saturasera de vesnica poveste a lui Neji .Desi au incercat sa o inveseleasca pe Tenten ele n-au reusit ba chiar mai rau avand in vedere ca Ino credea ca Tenten aflase adevarul. Tenten trebuia sa stie ca Neji nu era deloc indragostit de Temari , dar in timp ce el era certat cu Tenten a comis o grava eroare , s-a culcat cu Temari , ideea era ca el era drogat de catre Temari . Din nefericire pt Neji , Temari a ramas insarcinata dupa acea noapte asa ca nu a avut ce sa mai faca decat sa se casatoreasca cu el .

Hina si Ino erau foarte ingrijorate asa ca s-au dus s-o calmeze pe tenten

H:- Tenten stii bine ca Neji nu o iubeste nu fi asa suparata dar ce vroiai sa faca ? sa lase acel copil pe drumuri ?

T :- Nu doamne fereste , dar putea sa creasca acel copil si fara sa se insoare cu ea tu ce ai face?

H:- ten. Neji a fost obligat sa se insoare cu ea , l-a santajat pur si simplu

T: - adica , cu ce l-a santajat ?

I:- a zis ca daca nu s-e insoara cu ea , v-a renunta la copil

T:- Da dar... spuse Tenten ingrijorata , cu capul lasat in jos

H :dar ce ? spune Ten

T : ea nu este singura insarcinata

I&H : AI UN BEBE URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

T . fetelor ... copilul meu nu va beneficia de tatal sau

... LA NUNTA ...

Temari avea o dubioasa apropriere fata de Deidara , oare ce ascunde aceasta fata ?

-deidara trebuie sa vb

- de ce papuso , esti maritata , sau ce oi vrea pensie alimentara pt bebe ?

- stii bine ca este copilul tau dei dar dk spui asta te omor cu mana mea

- bla bla bla , NU E VINA MEA

- Termina dei esti un nenorocit...

Peste o jumatate de ora Temari a plecat cu Deidara la un hotel , oare ce au acesti mizerabili de facut ?

Va urma...


	2. Chapter 1

Era o zi frumoasa in care Neji si temari urmau sa se casatoreasca .Ino si Hinata erau domnisoare de onoare , fiecare cu partenerul ei ...

Ino statea langa iubitul ei Shikamaru tinandul de mana dreapta si pe Sasuke de cea stanga

- Ino nu-l mai tine pe Sasuke de mana o sa te omoare Hina

- Iubitule nu o sa-mi faca nimic stiu ce fac

-Atunci il omor eu pe el

- termina !

Ino se uita in spate din ce in ce mai des

Sasuke incerca sa ii dea drumul lui ino

- Uchiha nici sa nu te gandesti ! o sa-ti dau drumul dupa ce vine Hina

- Lasa-ma sa ma duc dupa ea daca tot insisti sa o astept

- Nu ! tipa ino catre el , trebuie sa apara

- dece nu ma lasi sa ma duc ?

-Stiu eu ( spuse ino uitandu-se la rochita ei cea neagra mini, stramta si foarte decoltata pe care o purta )

-ok ok

Hinata aparea din spate , rusinata cu obrajii de un rosu carmin purtand o rochie exact ca a lui Ino

-ce bine poarta rochia aceea ( spuse ino in gand )

- Hinata ttttu imbracata asa ce se intampla cu tine

hinata incepu sa rada -Hiiii AAAAA V ezzziii tttuuu aaaa Ino ma pus

-Insfarsit -spuse sasuke uitanduse catre ino- aaa dar tu nu ar trebui sa imi dai drumul?

- ba da scuze

sasuke intoarse capul catre hina si o saruta. La care

- Ino nu ti se pare ceva ciudat ?

- nu , hina chiar trebuia sa imbrace acea rochie

- Nu la asta ma refer ... ( ... cum sa ii spun...)

-la ce atunci

shikamaru fara sa mai spuna ceva o saruta pe ino

- aaaa despre asta era vorba ok

...cele doua cupluri se sarutau indelung...

Se auzea canntecul de altar... Temari intra in biserica

-ino si hinata ii oprira be baieti spunandule -suntem la o nunta opritiva.

Neji cand a vazut-o pe temari nu stia unde sa fuga ...

- ...( preotul tinea discursul cel lung )...

cei doi miri stateau in genunchi cand de-o data se aud doua rasete incete :

-ino , hina de ce radeti

-pai pe pantofii lui Neji scrie HELP ME

..-...-...

- Va declar sot si sotie poti saruta mireasa

- aaaa chiar trebuie zise Neji

-Neji nu fi rau ( spuse hina)

-ok ...

...Dupa 6 ore ...

-S-A FURAT MIREASA !

-va rog no aduceti inapoi

- sasuke se duse catre neji si incepu sa ceara : vreau 2 sticle de whiscky si 2 camere la o pensiune de lux

- Dece 2 camere

-logic una pentru mine si hina si una pt shikamaru si ino

ok

Mireasa a fost adusa, neji a trebuit sa o sarute...

La momentul tortului Hina , ino si cei doi baieti vorbeau

-dar de ce este asa tristneji

-pt ca el o iubeste pe tenten

-aaaaa

Tenten intra pe usa , temari can o vazu cazu pe tort strigand ajutor catre Neji

Neji fugi catre tenten

- Tenten stai te iubesc

- Eu nu cred neji nucred ( si pleca izbucnind in lacrimi )

temari striga : baka baka baka tu neji

ino si hina au fugit catre tenten s-o linisteasca


End file.
